


The Devil And God Are Raging Inside Me

by TheHaven



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Origin Story, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: A short series of one shots about everyone's favorite catholic





	The Devil And God Are Raging Inside Me

“It's not fair.” He sniffles. “S’not fair.” 

Matt Murdock sits alone in his hospital bed. His blanket lies on the floor along with his pillows. The sensation was too much for him. Everything was, since the accident. 

 

_ “Is.. is he?” _

_ “Did he get hit?” _

_ “Someone — Someone call 911!!” _

 

It's been a few days, but the memories still sink into his head. Its like he can feel it in his brain. He can feel everything now. His body overcompensating for what he’s lost.

 

_ “I did it, Matty! You’re old man finally made it! We’re at the top, buddy!” _

_ “When’s the fight, dad?” _

_ “Next Sunday! And you’re gonna be front row! Right? You’re gonna watch your old man’s last bout, right pal?” _

_ “I wouldn't miss it for the world, dad! I can’t wait to see you knock Creel out!” _

 

“I’m sorry, God. I’m sorry.” He says as he looks up to the ceiling that he can’t see. Tears dampen bandages. And hands grip at sheets. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for. But he knew he did something wrong. God didn’t just let things like this happen.

 

Did he?

 

_ “Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.” _

_ “And what exactly have you done, Jack?” _

_ “I… i’m a fighter. Always have been. Always will be. But, I-I i haven’t been winning any fights recently. And my boy,I gotta support my boy. So I... _

_ “I started taking dives. I started throwing fights. We needed money. We had no food on the table last night. I had to do something for him. And, and I’m starting to think that, I’m starting to think God’s gonna punish me for this. I just… I want my boy be able to eat. I want him to be proud of me.” _

 

“You’re doing great, Matthew.” The nurse says as she takes off the bandages, slowing unraveling them around his head. “Y’know, you’re a very brave guy. Matthew.” She says. “You just, ran to save that man. You didn’t think twice.” 

“You were his guardian angel.”

 

_ “H-Hey Matt? I, I need you to come with me, buddy.” The heartbeat tells him that this isn’t good. “Something… Something happened.”  _

 

_ “Foggy? What’s wrong? What’s in front of me?” _

_ “Yes, officer, that's him.” _

_ “What do you mean ‘that’s him’ Fog?” _

_ “Matt… your dad’s gone.”  _

_ Matt can hear everything at once at all times, but the silence after that statement is more painful than any scream, any high pitch noise, any car horn. _

 

_ Jack Murdock is dead. And the world is silent. _


End file.
